xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Satellite
right|300px In XCOM, monitoring of alien activity above a particular country is done via a satellite. The benefits of satellites are: *An instant reduction in the panic level of the country over which a satellite is deployed. *A bonus for having satellites covering a particular continent. *Each country pays X-COM a fee for that satellite. This fee constitutes the project's main source of income. *Countries with active satellites cannot participate in abduction events. The game's main panic-increasing mechanic is abduction events. This means that if all countries (or all countries but one to three [see Stalling with satellites]) have a satellite, the player can effectively stall panic nearly indefinitely, allowing time to research different subjects and build items. Satellites should be given priority over everything else in the game because they are the only recurrent source of money and because they can help countries whose warning levels are too high. North America, "Air and Space" - All aircraft and aircraft weapons cost 50% less to purchase, build and maintain. Incomes from each country for deploying a satellite over it. #United States: 180 #Canada: 100 #Mexico: 50 North America total: 330 for 3 countries North America Satellite Bonus: *1 satellite: +1 scientist per month *2 satellite: +1 scientist per month +1 engineer per month *3 satellite: +2 scientists per month +1 engineer per month South America "We Have Ways" - Autopsies and Interrogations are completed instantly. Incomes from each country for deploying a satellite over it. #Argentina: 70 #Brazil: 80 South America total: 150 for 2 countries South America Satellite Bonus: *1 satellite: +1 scientist per month *2 satellite: +1 scientist per month +1 engineer per month Africa, "All In" - Monthly XCOM funding increased by 30%. Incomes from each country for deploying a satellite over it. #Egypt: 70 #South Africa: 80 #Nigeria: 100 Africa Total: 250 for 3 countries Africa Satellite Bonus: *1 satellite: +1 engineers per month *2 satellite: +1 scientist per month +1 engineer per month *3 satellite: +1 scientists per month +2 engineers per month Europe, "Expert Knowledge" - Labs and workshops cost 50% less to build and maintain. Incomes from each country for deploying a satellite over it. #United Kingdom:100 #Russia: 150 #France: 80 #Germany: 100 Europe total: 430 for 4 countries. Europe Satellite Bonus: *1 satellite: +1 scientist per month *2 satellite: +2 scientists per month *3 satellite: +3 scientists per month *4 satellite: +4 scientists per month Asia, "Future Combat" - All projects in the foundry and the Officer Training school cost 50% less. Incomes from each country for deploying a satellite over it. #China: 100 #Japan: 100 #India: 60 #Australia: 60 Asia total: 320 for 4 countries. Asia Satellite Bonus: *1 satellite: +1 engineer per month *2 satellite: +2 engineers per month *3 satellite: +3 engineers per month *4 satellite: +4 engineers per month When building satellites and uplinks: *Remember about the adjacency bonus for both Uplinks and Nexuses. Adjacency is both vertical and horizontal so you can, for example, have a 2x2 arrangement with three Uplinks and one Nexus. *When building satellites, always build more than one if you can. The time duration is the same regardless of how many you build, so it makes sense to build more. Stalling with satellites: *The player can manage satellites in a number of ways to maximize their benefit. #Stealth satellites improve the overall effectiveness of satellite stalling. #16 out of 16 satellites can be deployed to effectively erase abduction events. #X (number of total coutries left) out of X satellites can be deployed in a similar manner if benefactors have pulled out. Countries that pull out do not participate in abduction events and are effectively erased from the game. #Satellites can be manupulated in such a way that all abduction events appear on a single continent (e.g., Europe -- U.K, France, Germany, and/or Russia). The panic level is reduced in the chosen country of engagement, while the panic increases in the other countries are negated by the general continental panic reduction. This is especially useful in the three-country continent of Africa. This form of satellite stalling has two main functions aside from panic management: *a) It allows the player to gain access to on-the-ground materials (such as alloys and Elerium) through stalling and shooting down enemy flightcraft. *b) It allows the player to farm abduction-event rewards (such as engineers and scientists). :::::